It's Genetics
by knightskye
Summary: Ryo Hayakawa reflects on her life with Kisaragi. Set several years after the series. Some spoilers if you haven't finished the series. RyoIzumi, mentions of RyoHiroki. Constructive Crit is welcomed and appreciated.


Just a quick note from me here. I'm not bashing Hiroki in any way in this fic, because I really do love his character. So if you think I am, please look again. Secondly, Izumi and Ryo is by no means my favorite pairing. It's overdone, and not always in a good way. I thought I would try my hand at it, so I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism. As a disclaimer, I do not own the anime series Princess Nine, I believe it is under copywrite to ADV Films.

One last thing, this is set several years after the series. Between three and four, I'd say. Although it is up to interpretation. Enjoy!

**It's Genetics**

"It's hard to believe your heart stopped beating."

One phrase. That's all it took for me to stop and look at the person I least expected to see. Izumi Himuro in all her glory, waiting outside the bar. I never noticed it then, the ghost of a smile she wore on her face, the softer tone she used to greet me. Maybe, in my excitement to return home, to return to school, I just didn't see it. Maybe I was blind to it. To this day I'm still not sure why I never noticed.

The fighting over Hiroki stressed what semblance of a friendship we had, and that may or may not be an understatement. I couldn't help the fact that Hiroki won me over without even trying, he seemed like the perfect guy for me. The Ace Pitcher and the Genius Batter, the perfect couple. Through my daydreams of fancy dresses and a "future meant to be", our fighting grew worse. Our first year at training camp, when Izumi found his medal in my bag, I felt jealousy rolling off her in waves. The situation was flipped when I found the handkerchief I made tied to her waist. My anger and confusion was the worst I'd felt thus far. Why would Hiroki give it away? Why would Izumi do this to me? Those were the thoughts that plagued my mind, which were only intensified as time went on. The cottage in the woods, the optimistic phone call, the devastating discovery in the park which was really just a misunderstanding, all of which led to the most difficult game of the season.

Maybe that game is what opened my eyes to the truth.

So many things became clear that fateful day. On a light note, Hikaru and Seishiro decided to give dating a try. I pitched the worst game of my career because of silly teenage drama. Koharu's father regained his strength just in time to help his daughter overcome the mental obstacles keeping her from playing her best. Hiroki announced that he loved me during a nationally broadcast baseball game. Izumi slapped me so hard my hat fell off. We lost the one game that would take us to our dream of Koshien. Looking back none of these things are significant, save for Hiroki's confession, but even that pales in comparison to the real revelation. Izumi loved me too.

Most people laugh at that idea, and I can't say I blame them. It does not appear as such from an outsider's standpoint. Heck, it barely seemed as such from my own view of things. Izumi and I were supposed to be rivals in both baseball and love. Only the prior remained true. When we lost, I think my heart may have stopped beating again. At first, it was from devastation. We worked so hard to be stopped one round before Koshien. Collapsing to the ground seemed to be the only comfort I was going to receive after such a devastating blow to my soul, but Izumi's arms challenged that idea. My heart stopped again when Izumi caught me, holding me up on my feet. "Ryo," It wasn't even a complete phrase, it wasn't anything soul searching or deep, it was just my name! But the way she said it, the way Izumi made sure I couldn't fall, it told me everything I needed to know.

Izumi loved me too.

And despite my best effort, I couldn't help but feel something for my third baseman. I loved Hiroki with everything I was, but Izumi had a part of me too. Hiroki had been the focal point of my thoughts all through the year, and even throughout the next, but the nagging voice in the back of my head had some good points. Why was it I lost the ability to pitch on and off during the season? Hiroki. Who pushed me all season to do my best, even when we fought? Izumi. Who's life had I turned upside down just by showing up one day for an interview? Well…both of them, really. Eventually, the voice won, and Izumi won. The day I confronted her was just like any other day. We had practice, school, and then more practice. The only difference was the anxiety I was feeling. And maybe the fact that my pitches were a bit…off. I guess, in that sense, Izumi confronted me, demanding what was wrong. It wasn't until everyone left I told her, or rather, stuttered at her. She was shocked, for a moment, and then infuriated. If I remember right, her exact words were, "What the hell are you saying Hayakawa!?" All I told her was,

"It's okay if I'm wrong, but it's okay if I'm not too."

I don't know whose fault it was. It was a rush of emotion followed quickly by apologies, but it was better than anything I had experienced with Hiroki. And by then, the decision had been made without me even thinking about it.

I think Hiroki took it well. I think he understood better than most would. The guilt I felt was heavy and difficult to get over. I did love him, truly and deeply, but I loved her too with just as much intensity. Both of them complimented me in different ways, both good. I don't know how I got over the all-encompassing guilt, but it might have had something to do with the TLC Izumi showed me.

Hikaru jokes to this day that the decision came down to genetics. Because after all, nothing can stop the inevitable attraction between Hayakawa and Himuro.


End file.
